Care
by An Imaginative Spoon
Summary: Turkey solves his boredom with his favourite past-time – pestering Greece! But, this time, something seems a little different… (Don't own cover image. Credit to the respective owner, killer chan of devientart I believe). Warning! Explicit language.
A/N: Another one based on a role-play I did so, again, sorry for any OOC-ness. Apologies in advance for the format, it's supposed to be texting so there's not going to be a lot of description involved. Hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

Turkey – **Bold**

Greece – _Italics_

Turkey sighed. He was soooooo boooooooored. No one was around at this time of day. He was bored of his video games, his books and even the walk into Athens hadn't cured his boredom. What could he dooooooooo? He sat at a Grecian café and fiddled with his phone, scrolling through his contacts aimlessly. Then he stopped at a name. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of this before? It was never a bad moment to indulge in his favourite pass-time. Even if it took a long time to get a reply from him, as he tended to dictate his texts. Turkey smirked and began typing out a text.

Friday 27 May 2016

 **14:37 – hey**

 **14:37 – hey**

 **14:38 – cat lover**

 **14:38 – hey!**

 **14:39 – im talking to you**

 _14:40 – Yes Turkey?_

 **14:41 – youre lazy**

 _14:44 – Is that all you wanted to say?_

 **14:45 – your food is shit mines much better**

 _14:48 – Anything else?_

 **14:48 – dogs are better than cats**

 _14:49 – HOW DARE YOU_

 _14:50 – CATS ARE MUCH BETTER_

 **14:50 – ha**

 **14:50 – nope**

 _14:51 – THEY ARE FLUFFY_

 _14:51 – AND SOFT_

 _14:52 – AND SLEEP A LOT AND ARE INDEPENDENT ENOUGH THAT THEY ARE EASY TO TAKE CARE OF_

 **14:52 – cats are evil**

 _14:53 – CATS ARE MUCH BETTER THAN DOGS_

 _14:54 – EVER HEARD OF THE FELINES OF HELL NO IT'S ALWAYS HOUNDS, DOGS_

 **14:55 – cats dont love you back**

 _14:56 – CATS LOVE YOU BACK_

 _14:56 – THEY DO_

 _14:57 – THEY LOVE ME_

 _14:59 – Which is more than I can say for most people_

 **14:59 – ha japan likes me better**

 _15:01 – Maybe he does_

 _15:03 – I wouldn't know_

 **15:04 – wait youre not going to retaliate?**

 _15:06 – No_

 **15:07 – why not?**

 **15:10 – youre no fun anymore**

 _15:12 – Then go away_

 _15:14 – If I'm no fun, go away_

 **15:14 – no**

 **15:14 – retaliate**

 _15:16 – Why?_

 **15:17 – shout at me**

 _15:19 – What's the point?_

 **15:20 – you always shout at me thats how it works**

 _15:22 – As if you'd listen to me_

 _15:24 – You never do_

 **15:25 – i would if you asked**

 **15:25 – but you dont**

 _15:27 – What's the point?_

 _15:28 – No one listens to me_

 **15:28 – what do you mean?**

 _15:30 – Why should I force you to do something you don't want to do?_

 **15:30 – i listen to you so does japan and england**

 _15:31 – Do you really?_

 _15:32 – How can you know?_

 **15:32 – because i just know**

 _15:33 – How can you be sure you're not wrong?_

 _15:34 – No one likes me_

 _15:35 – I've only got my cats_

 **15:35 – i like you**

 _15:36 – Really?_

 **15:36 – yes really**

 _15:37 – In case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm_

 _15:38 – I don't believe you_

 **15:38 – why not?**

 _15:39 – Because if you liked me_

 _15:40 – We wouldn't fight so much_

 _15:41 – People who like someone don't act like they hate said person's very existence_

 _15:41 – Don't act like they wish that person had never existed_

 _15:42 – Don't act like they think that person is a mistake that should be wiped from the Earth... from the galaxy... from existence itself._

 **15:43 – its called a love hate relationship**

 **15:43 - just look at france and england**

 _15:44 – They're different_

 _15:44 – They know they're not being completely serious._

 _15:45 – And care when one goes home crying because of what the other said_

 **15:46 – im not being serious either**

 _15:47 – Could have fooled me_

 _15:48 – In fact, you did_

 **15:48 – you know its because of our countries histories**

 _15:49 – I understand... that... but..._

 _15:50 – Once..._

 _15:51 – Just once..._

 **15:51 – what do you want me to do?**

 _15:52 – I wish...we could...put it behind us...and just...be friendly...you know?_

 **15:53 – if that's whats gonna get my greece back**

 _15:54 – Your Greece?_

 **15:54 – yes my greece**

 _15:55 – How am I yours?_

 **15:55 – you just are**

 _15:56 – When did you consider me...yours...?_

 **15:56 – when i took you in**

 _15:57 - Ah yes...the good old days..._

 **15:57 – you sound like an old man**

 _15:58 – Well...considering...I'm almost...as old...as..._

 _15:58 – As you..._

 **15:59 – hmmm youre right about that**

 _16:00 – And...I was left...some memories...from... Mama Greece_

 **16:00 - greece stop**

 _16:01 – So...I could...be considered...older...than you._

 **16:01 – ha as if!**

 _16:02 – Except..._

 _16:03 – Most of those memories...are of...the period of time...when...she was...dying..._

 **16:03 – greece don't**

 **16:04 – youll upset yourself**

 _16:05 – I'm always told that..._

 **16:05 – for good reasons**

 _16:06 – Don't talk about it Greece...you'll make yourself sad Greece..._

 **16:06 – are you alright Greece?**

 **16:07 – youre kinda scaring me**

Which was true. Something was wrong, Greece wasn't usually like this at all. They'd fight and argue a little, have a few laughs and move on. They wouldn't get into the past much and they certainly wouldn't get into Ancient Greece, a sore subject to say the least. So why was Greece bringing it up now? And why so… sadly? Turkey turned his attention back to his phone and read the most recent message, worriedly.

 _16:08 – No one wants to hear about the day you were born Greece because that's when Ancient Greece started getting sick and dying and that's all we care about Greece..._

 **16:09 – greece stop please**

 _16:10 – We only care about what you did to her not that you didn't even get to celebrate your birthday for years afterwards because that was when Ancient Greece got really sick and that's all that mattered back then..._

 **16:11 – greece I care**

 _16:12 – Nobody wants to know how you were neglected all those years because people believed that if you weren't acknowledged as a new, replacement country they thought you'd just disappear and Ancient Greece would get better and live on for centuries more..._

 **16:13 – greece no please**

 **16:13 – thats it im coming over**

Turkey had had enough of this depressed and frankly a little scary Greece. He wanted the old Greece, the one who'd argue with him with ferocity, the one who's laugh was warm and who's smile was bright, the one who's eyes sparkled with glee and mischief, the one who he… he wanted that Greece back. Turkey got up from his seat and quickly hired a taxi. He told the driver the address of Greece's Athens villa and sat back to read the most recent text.

 _16:15 – We don't care that the only love you ever received was from the very woman you were killing and that everybody else wished you never even existed and that you felt so bad that you cried yourself to sleep every night and almost resulted to cutting and suicide several times..._

 **16:16 – right now greece im in a taxi im coming greece**

 _16:17 – No one cares about that Greece just go away and play with your cats or take a nap Greece 'cause that's the only thing you're good at..._

 **16:18 – just hang on**

 **16:21 – im coming keep talking to me greece**

 _16:23 – I'm sorry..._

 _16:24 – I lost myself there..._

 _16:25 – I'm sorry for bothering you with my thoughts I know you didn't want to hear any of that..._

 **16:26 – im nearly here dont worry**

 _16:26 – Wait what you're coming over? Why?_

 **16:27 – to help you**

 _16:28 – I don't need help...I'm fine..._

 _16:30 – I'm so confused..._

 _16:32 – Why do I need help...?_

 **16:33 – because youre not acting like yourself**

 _16:34 – My...self...?_

 **16:34 – yes yourself the carefree cat loving lazy but wonderful greece**

 _16:35 – Wonderful...?_

 **16:35 – yes wonderful**

 _16:36 – Heh..._

 _16:36 – Hahahahahahaha!_

 **16:37 – Why are you laughing?**

 _16:38 – HahahAHAHAHAHA!_

 **16:38 – im outside greece**

 _16:39 – HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

 **16:40 – why are you laughing?**

 _16:41 – Hang on... hahaha... I'll let you... hahaha..._

 **16:41 – wait was this a trick?**

 **16:42 – fuck you im going home!**

 **16:42 – you sack of shit**

 _16:43 – Wait, I'll let you in._

 **16:43 – fuck you**

None-the-less, Turkey waited on the doorstep to Greece's sunburnt villa, slipping his phone in his pocket almost viciously. He swore, if this was some kind of trick or joke to get him all worried for nothing then… His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of faint chuckling coming from the other side of the front door before it was opened. And there stood Greece, still laughing, bright smile and warm laugh making Turkey's fury soften into mere annoyance and his stomach flip like a pancake. He coughed a little and made an effort to at least look angry,

"You scared me, you little-" But he was interrupted by Greece's hands on his shoulders.

"I was laughing because I remembered that the first time you saw me you hugged me and told me I was wonderful," Greece spoke slowly and carefully, but not with his usual sleepiness or absentmindedness. He was serious and had a faint smile tracing his mouth. Not that Turkey noticed any of that, no, not at all.

"Oh," Turkey replied, not knowing what else he could say.

"You were the first person to tell me that since Mama Greece. Who had died a week before," Greece continued, the faint smile growing.

"Really?" Turkey internally hit himself. Coming up with all the bright answers today, aren't you, Sadık?

"You were the first person who acknowledged me since her. The first person who didn't neglect me since her. The first person to give me a compliment since her. The first person to hug me since h-" Turkey didn't let Greece finish, choosing instead to gather him into a much needed hug.

"I'll always be here to do those things, Greece. Just say the word, no questions asked, okay?" his voice was slightly muffled by Greece's shoulder but it was heard nevertheless.

After a moment, Greece returned the hug with a whispered, "Thank you. She may have given me life but you were the one who saved it…"

"I'll always be around to save you, Greece. I know you may not need me anymore but I won't let anyone hurt you," was Turkey's whispered reply.

They stayed like that for a moment, gratefully gaining the comfort they sorely needed from each other. Then they pulled away with nervous laughter and a quietness that dragged on a bit.

" _Tanrı_ , you scared me! Heh…" Turkey muttered, scratching his neck a little.

"Do you care about me that much?" Greece asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Turkey's cheeks warmed slightly and he hoped it didn't show on his dark skin, "Well, yeah…"

Greece smiled, his own cheeks blushing pink, "Thank you. And I, you…"

Turkey grins back, turning away a little. _Tanrı_ , they were acting like 12 year old school girls.

Greece stepped back and opened his door wider, "Do you want to come in?"

"Er, yeah, sure. Thanks," Turkey replied. He couldn't keep tiptoeing round this. He was a country, the former Ottoman Empire, not some Japanese cartoon character. Was he a man or not?

He trudged up the front steps of Greece's villa and through the door, his mind screaming at him to do something, **anything**. So he did. He turned and quickly kissed Greece before walking off as if nothing had happened. 'Well… that was certainly… something… at least,' he reasoned while cursing inwardly, his face feeling as though it was on fire.

He snuck a glance back at Greece and saw him blinking dazedly, his hand on his lips, "That… actually makes… a lot of sense…"

Turkey hummed in relief and smirked. 'Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all' he thought, as Greece shut the door, grinning.

Τέλος/Son.

* * *

Translations:

Tanrı = God (Turkish)

Son = End (Turkish)

Τέλος = End (Greek)


End file.
